dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Alizarin
Alizarin is a boss monster in Dragon Quest XI. One of the six Spectral Sentinels under Mordegon's command, he was granted the Red Orb after the Fall of Yggdrasil, as well as total domain over the seas of Erdrea. Characteristics A black coralotl with blood-red markings on his head and a horn of the same colour in the centre. He also has a red underbelly extending to the lower jaw. Main game appearances Dragon Quest XI Story World of Darkness The Luminary falls into the ocean after the Fall of Yggdrasil, and is believed dead by the Lord of Shadows under whom he serves. Luckily, our hero is rescued by Queen Marina and other citizens of Nautica, where he is morphed into a flounder and taken to a mermaid's house to recover. As he comes to, a resident fish-man marvels at his swift recovery and rushes to make his report. Marina requests an audience, and our hero swims to the palace to meet her. There, Marina is both in awe and relieved to see her charge progress so well. She then escorts the Luminary to her private chambers, where the Pearl of Wisdom reveals the state of the world above; it is now a shell of what it once was: dark, dreary, ablaze in embers, and with the living barely hanging on to hope as monsters swarm land, sea and air. Meanwhile, Alizarin and his henchmen struggle mightily to break the ward Marina holds over the city, which thus far has consumed much of her magical energy. Nonetheless, she is able to hold it long enough to evacuate the city, including the Luminary. Though Alizarin breaks through, none, it seems, have come to harm. Alizarin resurfaces as the Luminary, Rab, Hendrik, and Sylvando set out from Puerto Valor after recovering the Salty Stallion and make for the Warrior's Rest Inn, where rumours of a strange dream persist. Rab attempts to blast the fiend with Pearly Gates, but the spell bounces off Alizarin's red aura. He retaliates, causing the Stallion to nearly capsize and throwing the Luminary overboard. The men barely manage to rescue him before they reach shore. The sea-beast strikes a final time when the party, now including Jade and Erik, sail to Sniflheim to recover the latter's fractured memory. This time, the Luminary's awakened powers summon a bolt that shatters Alizarin's barrier, allowing them to engage him. This time he is ultimately killed,with his last breath Alizarin warn Mordegon about the return of the Luminary. With his defeat, the mermaids return to Nautica, opening their tunnels anew. Battle Etymology Alizarin is s compound produced by plants of the madder family (genus Rubia), used historically as a base for red dyes and paints. Trivia * Alizarin seems to represent wrath, as he actively hunts down the heroes. Other languages Related monsters *Cactolotl *Coralotl *Crystalotl *Orgodelotl *Unfathomable anger Category:Dragon family Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters